Friends with Benefits
by mimithenumberon
Summary: What if Ronnie turned out to be a virgin? Who would he come begging to for help with such a personal situation? And most importantly what would said person's response be? All the answers are inside. X3 Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Slight Bad Language, Rough Play. I hope you like and if u can, please review. XD ENJOY!


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (seriously over 18 stuff XD), M/M, Slight Bad Language, Rough Play (It's Filkins we're talking about here after all...) **

**This was a request by Barbiegirl1993! I hope I didn't mess up...And i'm very very very sorry for taking so long. Hope the length makes up for it X3 **

**I hope you all enjoy and if u can please leave a review. It only takes a second and it will make me very very happy. X3 Thank you in advance and ENJOY! **

**Also, I do NOT own Drillbit Taylor or any of the characters! **

_**Friends with Benefits**_

Filkins raised an eyebrow and glanced at Ronnie. He followed the younger man's pacing as he moved from one corner of the empty room to the other. He found the anxious movements amusing and a grin stretched lazily across his lips. His feet were crossed in front of him, raised on the desk and he leaned in the wooden chair, pushing the front legs off the ground. Silence surrounded them. No surprise there since all good students and teachers were in their respective classes, filling their little noggins with more stupid bullshit they would never use again in their entire life. Like, in what circumstance would anyone walk down the street and find himself in a situation where he had to recite Shakespearean quotes?!

A deep sigh from his bully partner made Filkins refocus his attention on him. The adolescent stopped in his tracks a few meters away from where he was sited and was looking at the ground in from of his own two feet. His expression was one of desolation and...Filkins wanted to say misery. He'd been seeing Ronnie sporting that expression a lot lately...increasingly so and despite himself and his cold persona, worry began to worm its way into his heart. Ronnie was the closest thing he had to a friend after all...

'Alright, I'm going to ask because if I see you looking so fucking miserable one more time I'll punch your damn face. What the hell's going on with you lately?' That shook Ronnie alright. He turned to look at Filkins with a startled expression as if caught doing something very bad.

'What-What are you talking about?' Filkins slammed all four legs of his chair on the ground with a powerful thud making Ronnie visibly flinch.

'I'm talking about your pussy behaviour over the past three weeks. It's starting to piss me off.' Ronnie tried to laugh it off but he wasn't fooling anyone, certainly not Filkins and he shot him a glare. The younger man looked around himself as if hoping to find a way out of this but he could tell the other was growing impatient and if there was one thing anyone should be scared shitless of, it was an angry Filkins.

'It's just...' He fell silent again.

'Spit it out!'

'I'm having trouble getting laid!' As soon as the words left Ronnie's mouth he had the almost overwhelming impulse to jump out the window. Granted they were at ground level and the door would have been a more logical solution, but the window was closer and he felt like he needed to physically hurt himself.

'You what?' Filkins snickered, no doubt waiting for Ronnie to do the same. Surely this was a joke. It just didn't make sense for a good lucking guy like Ronnie to have a shortage of admirers. He could distinctly recall a group of high school chicks throwing themselves at his feet like easy whores just the other week...

'I'm having trouble getting laid...' Ronnie repeated the shameful confession and glared intently at the ground. Filkins' eyes widened and his smile froze when he realized this was real. Maybe this was an age problem...Ronnie was a minor after all. Though Filkins remembering having no trouble getting one night stands left, right and centre in his teenage years.

'How old are you anyway?' Ronnie glanced up, surprised at the change in subject.

'Old enough to get laid and getting older every day...' Filkins smirked, the amusement of the whole thing returning to him. If ever there was an opportunity for his bullying it was this right here. Had Ronnie not been his buddy...Filkins imagined himself making a long list of ways to torture him.

'Don't tell me. You have a small tool and bitches run screaming. Am I right?' Ronnie didn't seem to find this funny in any way and he flushed slightly which only made Filkins laugh harder.

'Dude, I'm serious.' Filkins wiped away a tear from the corner of his eye.

'Alright. No need to get your panties in a bunch.' Ronnie ignored Filkins' not so sly insult at the address of his manhood. God help him, had he been in the Asian's situation he would have done the same thing...

'I think I might really need some happy pills.' Ronnie didn't add the fact that he'd been obsessing over his little problem to the extreme as of late. It kept him up at nights and curbed his appetite. His obsession was becoming a danger to his health.

'How many times a day do you masturbate?' When Ronnie glanced wide eyed at him, with alarm written all over his face, Filkins rolled his eyes. 'Oh come on, it's not that big a deal. We all do it. I wank off 3 times a day. There, your turn.' Ronnie still looked pretty uncertain but reluctantly he said the number, his voice almost a whisper.

'7 times a day...' Filkins had to strain his ears to hear the number and when he did he blacked. That...That was a lot.

'Shit, you weren't kidding. How bad is it that you gotta jack off so much?'

'Pretty bad.' No kidding. Filkins felt a little bad for the guy because he honestly, for the love of him, couldn't understand how someone with Ronnie's looks could have blue balls. It went against some law of nature! But he supposed things could be worse...Three pathetic queers flashed across his mind.

'Well it could be worse.' Ronnie looked up quickly. 'Seriously, you could be a fucking virgin or something, right?' Ronnie's gaze dropped like a stone at the bottom of the ocean. Filkins missed hearing the groan of dismay. 'Like those Siamese Queers. I bet you my car they're all virgins. All three of em' Ronnie gulped audibly and that Filkins did hear. He frowned at Ronnie. Surely not...

'No...Ummm...This one time me and this girl were at my place, in my room, and we were about to have sex but then my mom caught us and ruined it...' Ronnie shifted his weight from one foot to the other looking very uncomfortable. A short silence fell over them and it was the longest five seconds of Ronnie's young life. Finally Filkins ended his suffering...

'So you didn't fuck her?' A small shake of the younger boy's head. 'Dude! Are you a virgin?' Ronnie's blush turned ten shades darker. He tried to make light of it but the cold and harsh truth was that yes, he was a virgin and now Filkins, the big bad wolf, knew it.

'No...I just, I just never officially had sex...' Anger began bubbling inside Filkins, replacing the pity and worry in an instant. He frankly didn't have anger to waste on a sorry ass like Ronnie, but if he was going to be a laughing stock then that would reflect badly on them as a team and that was something which he couldn't let pass.

'What other type of sex is there?! That makes you a fucking virgin!' Ronnie took a step backwards, fear igniting inside him at Filkins' rage. The Asian was on his feet and took a threatening step towards the other but when he saw Ronnie flinch he relented and began to calm down, though his anger was very much alive and seething. 'We have to do something about your little problem.' He thought about it for a moment and Ronnie began to find his backbone once more, relieved he wouldn't become a punching bag. 'How about I hire you a hooker?'

'No...I don't want to risk getting an STD.' Filkins would have normally scoffed but he wasn't in the mood to laugh.

'Fine. What about all those girls hitting on you all the time? Why don't you just sleep with one of them? And don't give me some bullshit about your first time having to mean something or it having to be _special _because I'll really lose it.'

'It's not that...I just can't. I melt whenever I'm with a girl and can't do anything. The chick I was talking about did everything. I...I pretty much just sat there.' Filkins took all of this in, scrutinising Ronnie's face for any sign of lying. There were none. He sighed and rubbed soothing circles against his temple, dreading the approach of a headache.

'Maybe you're gay. A guy would count too you know.' Ronnie began shaking his head but it was a half-assed gesture. The sort of going-through-the-motions shake.

'I don't think so. Besides, even if I had sex with a guy it would have to be someone close to me. I don't feel that confortable with touching another guy in that way...And he would have to be pretty damn good looking. And a last resort.'

'Oh? A last resort?' Filkins' tone was drenched in condescendence and sarcasm. 'Didn't know you had another option. Care to share it?'

'Well-...No. Never mind.' Too late. He's succeeded in piquing Filkins' interest and taking a step back was not an option. The line was crossed and now Ronnie had to deal with the consequences.

'What were you going to say?' Ronnie shook his head more vigorously.

'Forget I said anything. It was a really stupid idea anyway.' Irritation began to swell inside Filkins and all he needed was a spark for him to snap. Ronnie was going a real good job of lighting that fire...

'Ronnie, I swear to god if you don't talk I'll yank off your tongue and shove it down your open neck whole.' Though this sounded like a hyperbole, Ronnie knew Filkins was capable of it...And more on top of it. He thought of the katana in Filkins' room and his hand automatically went to his throat.

'Well...You and I are close. We're like best friends now and...Well, you're kind of...you're sort of...I mean, I always thought you were pretty hot...So, why don't you just help me out here and sleep with me.' Ronnie trailed into silence and Filkins nearly burst into another fit of laughter.

'No fucking way!' Ronnie's face crumbled at the rejection but he was determined to do everything in his power so he wouldn't graduate a virgin. Everything!

'Please. Come on, I don't want to die a virgin!'

'Well you're gonna since I'm not that fucking low.' Ronnie bypassed the stinging insult. He's been long enough around Filkins and he was certain he could get under that cold ice if he chipped away insistently enough...

'Please, please, please. I'm old enough to have sex and I'm desperate here.' Filkins scoffed and wasn't quite as fast with his refusal the second time but...

'Age has nothing to do with this you idiot. I'm not going to sleep with you so quit your whining.' So close...

'Come on man. I'm begging you here. I'm your only friend!' It was a low blow but also the most powerful in Ronnie's arsenal. Filkins glared at the younger man and when he began moving towards him with a crazed look in his eyes, Ronnie was certain he was a dead man. He deeply regretted not having written his will while he still had the chance...The young adult's hand shot out and grabbed Ronnie's bicep with bruising force.

'_I'm your_ only friend.' Filkins looked intently into Ronnie's eyes and, shocking even himself, he liked what he saw. The margin of fear rimming the young irises brought some very lusty mental images forth... 'But if it'll shut you up I'll fuck you'

* * *

Filkins pushed the door to his house open, shoving his keys back into his pocket, and stepped inside. Ronnie followed, his nerves all but giving way. The drive from school to house was shrouded in a deafening silence and Ronnie began asking himself some serious questions. Like, was he really doing the right thing?, Would Filkins even care about his inexperience or would he just seek his own pleasure?, Was it too late to turn back? The only answer he knew with absolute certainty was to that last question and it was negative...It was too late the moment he let Filkins see that something was bothering him.

'Come on. Nobody's going to stop us here.' Filkins flashed him a sardonic grin and Ronnie flushed when he remembered the embarrassment of being caught with a girl, in a very compromising position, by his mother.

He followed Filkins as he climbed the stairs and walked the corridor to his room. And oh my, what a room it was. The Asian had taken over the biggest bedroom, the one usually reserved for a couple, and he kept the king size bed. Shelves framed the walls without taking away from the room's space and making it look cluttered. Ronnie's eyes immediately spotted the samurai sword hanging from a nail above the head of the bed.

'You're not here to sightsee.' Ronnie had a second to register the low whisper breezing over the nape of his neck and sending a stray shiver down his spine, before he found his back pressed against the closed door with a bone rattling thud. His eyes fell closed from the impact and his jaw dropped open.

When he regained his wits with a groan he turned to stone. Filkins' lips were pressed to his and his body pressed him flat against the door. He was trapped between a hard place and...a harder place. Problem was, Ronnie wasn't even sure how to kiss properly and he wasn't aware what a French kiss intelled... Filkins pulled back and glared at the younger man.

'What are you doing just standing there like a moron? Kiss back.'

'I...I don't know how.' Ronnie blushed at his own inexperience, especially when Filkins smirked.

'You've never Frenched a girl before?' The younger bully shook his head, his eyes falling to the ground. 'Alright. I'll teach you how to kiss properly. Open your mouth.'

Ronnie glanced back at him and did as he was told. His lips parted slightly, the muscle along his jaw loosening, and Filkins re-joined their lips together. This time his tongue darted inside the fleshy cavern like a striking cobra, rubbing against the other tongue and licking along the curve of the sentineling teeth. He swallowed Ronnie's gasp and stole his breath away. Unfortunately, the younger man forgot to breathe altogether and soon his vision began to swim. He moaned into the kiss, the sensations amplified by his lack of oxygen.

'That's a French kiss. You think you got it down?' Ronnie's lungs filled with the necessary gaseous substance and he nodded without realizing what he was agreeing to. 'Prove it.'

Ronnie wasn't quite ready for another kiss so soon and he made the mistake of gasping once more, losing yet more of his precious reserve of scarce oxygen. Vivid colours danced against the canvas of his closed eyelids, but somehow he managed to respond to Filkins' touch even in that state. He tried mimicking the older man's tongue movements. The experience was even more intense now that he was a part of it and his lips followed the other ones when they retreated.

'Eager aren't you?' Judging from Filkins' smirk he had passed the first test. Ronnie didn't answer the rhetorical question but the truth was that he was very eager. 'In that case...' Filkins moved back, sitting on the bed while keeping his eyes on Ronnie's. 'Get over here and please me. I'm not going to do all the work for a pathetic virgin. Make me want to fuck you.' He spread his legs, making his meaning undisputedly clear. Ronnie panicked. Was Filkins expecting a blowjob? How was he supposed to do that? He would fail and then Filkins will get angry and-...'You can use your hands.' Filkins rolled his eyes, practically seeing Ronnie's dreading thoughts written across his face. He smirked when Ronnie visibly relaxed.

'Um...I haven't touched another...I only touched mine...' Filkins' imagined Ronnie pleasing himself for a fleeting moment and he inhaled deeply.

'Then you know the mechanics of it. Now hurry up and get here slut before I lose my patience. You don't want that.' Filkins' eyes shone with lust and menace, a dangerous combination.

Ronnie felt his heart rise to his mouth but he swallowed it down and stepped towards Filkins, feeling the dark eyes on him, devouring him alive. He moved in between Filkins' parted legs and crouched down. Fortunately the platform of the bed was rather low so Filkins' crotch only rose to his chest even while on his knees. He placed his hands on the older man's thighs and began moving them upwards towards the zip. Once his fingers reached the metallic contraption, they grasped it and pulled down, slowly, fully aware he probably would never have the opportunity to tease Filkins like this ever again. Once opened, Ronnie moved his hands to grasp the hem of the trousers and tug them down the slightly elevated rear, curtsy of Filkins, bringing them low enough for his hands to have access to the treasure still protected by the material of the red boxers. This was where Ronnie had to get creative...

He cupped the protruding bulge, feeling the heat even through the scarlet cloth, and rubbed it briefly, moving all the way from the base of the length to the tip. Filkins watched Ronnie through half lidded eyes, relaxing into the touch despite himself. The younger man's excessive masturbating was certainly showing through his skill...He leaned back slightly on his elbows, unwilling to go all the way down and miss seeing Ronnie as he concentrated on his current task. The more he looked at him the dirtier his imagination got and he vowed to act out some of those pervy concepts.

Ronnie hooked his fingers in the waistband of Filkins' boxers and finally revealed the proudly erect member. He gulped at the size, wondering how in the hell was that going to fit in him without tearing him apart but he decided to cross that bridge when he got to it. He glanced up at Filkins as he enclosed the length with his fingers and moved along it teasingly slow, encouraged by the lusty look in the Asian's eyes. He felt the veins pulsing under his touch and he squeezed a little harder. He was rewarded with a hiss of pleasure from the other and he began speeding up his pace, building a steady rhythm which he knew from personal experience to be effective.

Filkins threw his head back in ecstasy, abandoning his wish to watch Ronnie in favour of letting the pleasure wash over him. Through his mind's eye, it wasn't Ronnie's hand which jerked him off but his moist lips and his wet tongue twisting around his member. He pictured grabbing the younger bully's long hair and fucking his mouth, driving his full length inside the hot tunnel all the way to the back of the throat while Ronnie moaned like a wanton whore.

That proved to be his undoing and he groaned when he felt his guts tighten with that familiar feel of absolute pleasure. He felt Ronnie's movements slow down and he breathed in deeply, waiting for the last traces of his orgasm to pass. When he glanced back at Ronnie he could tell the guy had been putting his own imagination to work, judging by his glowing skin and the way he bit his lower lip...Also his free hand was out of sight.

'You look good like that, on your knees.' Filkins moved to a sitting position so he could look down at Ronnie who stared up in his own turn, noting the opened jeans and wet patch. He smirked and ran his fingers up his own exposed stomach, having moved the shirt up while in the thralls of ecstasy, catching some of his cum with his index finger before bringing it to Ronnie's lips. 'Swallow it. All of it.' Ronnie looked uncertain but he flicked his tongue out and did as he was told, tasting the unique flavour of Filkins. Surprisingly, it wasn't an altogether unpleasant taste...Filkins pushed three of his fingers inside the mouth, giving Ronnie his first lesson on using his tongue for more than kissing. Practice for next time... Filkins watched the show for a while, making sure Ronnie swallowed all the white seed before he pulled his fingers out of his mouth.

'Get up and undress.' Ronnie did stand up but he fidgeted with his hoodie for a while without taking it off. 'Seriously? You're getting shy on me now? You just gave me a handjob and sucked my fingers like you were hungry for more so don't get all timid on me because I know you want it and it's too late to call this off. Sides, aren't you the one who begged me to sleep with you? Unless you wanna die a virgin, take off your clothes.' Filkins didn't add the fact that even if Ronnie tried to say no he would have gone through with it anyway, resorting to violence if he had too. His curiosity turned into full swing desire and he wanted to burry himself inside Ronnie's heat, more than he thought possible.

'You're right but...' Ronnie looked pleadingly at Filkins. Pleading for what he wasn't sure himself.

'You have five minutes or I'll do it for you and I won't be gentle.' Translation, I'll beat twenty types of shit out of you.

Ronnie realized Filkins wouldn't be swayed so he gathered his sparse courage and let his grey hoodie slide down his arms. Next he pulled his loose, white t-shirt over his head and let it drop in a heap on top of his hoodie. Filkins ran his eyes over the visibly toned body, the thin waist and the lithe muscles. Ronnie's fingers held the unbuckled black belt wound along the waist of his equally opened blue jeans before pulling it down, down his thighs and down his long legs, all the way to the ground where he stepped out of them. He was left with only his tight black briefs which frankly showed more than they hid and that's where he stopped. Filkins raised an eyebrow, meeting his eyes and Ronnie's fingers trembled.

Suddenly Filkins jumped from the bed and grasped Ronnie's waist, pulling him up against his own chest, crushing their hard ons together and the younger man gasped from the unexpected attack. Filkins didn't let the dropped guard go to waste. His lips smacked against Ronnie's and there was nothing kind about it. He wasn't trying to teach Ronnie anything anymore, his only interest was to eat up his prey. Ronnie didn't even think to put up an opposition, the rational side of his brain switched off the moment Filkins touched him, and he was shocked to find he liked the rough treatment. When Filkins' hands grasped the globes of his ass, harshly, he moaned into the kiss.

Next thing he knew, the world was turned upside down and Ronnie found himself shoved face first into the dark red bed sheets. He tried to look over his shoulders but Filkins was holding him down with one hand on his shoulder while the other brought up his ass so Ronnie was forced to distribute his weight on his knees. The look in the Asian's eyes was crazed and Ronnie's member jumped, betraying his gusto.

'Don't you dare move from this position. Not even an inch.' Filkins leaned over Ronnie's back to whisper the words right into his ear, thrusting his hips against the cleft of Ronnie's ass in the process just for good measure. The younger boy managed to nod slightly, his cheek rubbing against the satin covers.

Then Filkins was gone. Ronnie's mind raced for a moment before he realized that he was alone in the bedroom. He heard Filkins' steps down the stairs, casual steps, and the sound of a drawer opening and closing drifted to his ears from somewhere below. Ronnie had no idea what Filkins was after but he didn't dare disobey his orders. His hands were pressed into the mattress but he didn't dare push his head up, even when his limbs began to ache from the bad circulation.

'Good boy. Glad to see you're a loyal dog even in the bedroom.' Ronnie hadn't heard Filkins come up the stairs and he certainly hadn't heard the approaching steps. He was glad he could hide his face in the sheets and under the curtain of his hazel locks. He could only imagine how he looked, ass up and waiting, naked and wanting.

Filkins didn't have to imagine the sight but even in his wildest dreams he wouldn't have thought Ronnie, the Ronnie who was with him on a daily basis, could look so fucking sexy. How the hell had he missed seeing this side of his friend for all this time? Well, he had a lot of catching up to do.

He ran his hands up the back of Ronnie's legs, from the bent knees to the curve of the pert rear and, without any further warning, yanked the last piece of clothing still daring to hide the other's skin away. Ronnie gasped at the sudden change in temperature and wanted to squirm away but Filkins held him in place. A sudden desire to mark Ronnie ceased him and though he could have left a red sign of possession on the neck or collarbone or shoulder, he decided to choose a place which only he would see. A place hidden even from Ronnie's gaze. He leaned down and closed his lips around the virgin skin of Ronnie's left globe, sinking his incisors into the flesh. Ronnie yelped, caught completely unprepared for something like that, and rose on his arms, arching his back but Filkins' powerful grasp made it impossible for him to run away. When the mark was done, the older man ran his tongue soothingly over the young muscle and Ronnie found himself melting once more.

Filkins took the opportunity to unscrew the cork of the bottle he'd brought from the kitchen. Since the world though he was such an angel, it wasn't unusual for some of the parents of the kids he bullied to send him gifts. Token of gratitude for 'looking after' their young boys and apologising gifts for the 'misunderstandings' started by their children. One of the mothers sent him a bottle of some expensive virgin olive oil and it had been gathering dust in his cupboard for weeks but now he just found the perfect meat to cook with it. He tipped the golden liquid over his fingers and the fragrance was positively mouth-watering. The perfect spice for the perfect meal...

The scent filled Ronnie's nostrils too but he didn't know why he was inhaling rosemary and olives. He glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Filkins' hand disappear out of his line of sight, the fingers sleek with oil, and he put two and two together. He opened his mouth to say something but he gasped it right back when he felt the firs intruder push forth inside his virgin hole. His muscles automatically clamped on the finger and his eyes screwed shut. It wasn't painful but it was a very alien feeling, not at all pleasant like he'd heard it would be...

'Relax your muscles. I have to stretch you unless you want to be torn apart so stop fighting it. It'll feel a lot better if you listen to me.' Ronnie tried but it wasn't like he could just snap his fingers and poof, his body would be used to being entered. He concentrated on his breathing as Filkins began thrusting the finger in and out, choosing to go at a fast pace from the very start. Ronnie felt his lungs expand and contract and he counted his breaths, realizing he was breathing in rhythm with Filkins' thrusting.

When he reached ten he felt all his accumulated calm get knocked out of him with the addition of a second digit. It wasn't painful but...Well, it wasn't that uncomfortable anymore either. His muscles were already accustomed and they seemed to welcome the new challenge. Filkins detected this new response and thrust harder and deeper, hitting against Ronnie's prostate with power. Gasps began to stream out of the younger bully's mouth and very soon after, they were replaced by moans. The metaphorical magic spot was still hidden but Ronnie was getting aroused at the very image of being fingered by Filkins while he felt the dilated eyes on his back.

His hips bucked into the touch, unconsciously seeking harsher treatment and Filkins smirked. He'd been waiting for this slutty reaction from Ronnie but he hadn't expected it so soon. Maybe he was just a lot better than he thought or there was more to Ronnie's desire to sleep with him that the desperation of dying a virgin...He trickled more of the oil onto his fingers while continuing to drive them inside the hot body, indifferent when some drops reached the dishevelled satin and ruined it. Filkins was no cleaning lady but he knew an irreversible stain when he saw one. Whatever, he had the money to spare.

The sleek oil made the addition of a third invader much easier and it slid inside like a slippery eel. Ronnie's neck bridged when he threw his head back to moan. Finally. He'd finally found the secret switch. With no need to concentrate anymore Filkins was free to push in as wildly as he wished, as long as he hit that one spot Ronnie responded eagerly, shamelessly begging him both with his lewd words as well as body to fuck him harder and deeper. Filkins couldn't believe the guy was a virgin. He'd had a few of those in his time and they were all a nightmare. They cried because of the pain and their bodies were rigid and frankly he didn't see the fetish in sleeping with them. An experienced lover...now that was a fun ride. Yet Ronnie made him revise that whore theory.

'You're ready.' Filkins popped out his digits and Ronnie slumped on the bed, inhaling deeply the scent of the soft pillows. He closed his eyes when he realized this was Filkins' scent and the revelation distracted him for a minute, long enough for Filkins to get an idea of his own.

The Asian's eyes travelled up the younger man's body, continuing after they passed the messy brunette curls and climbing the wall to rest on his prize possession. The sword was a gift of honour from his father and it represented their current family as well as their predecessors. What did he do with this honour? Whatever the hell he pleased. Filkins' expression darkened when he thought of his father and his icy mother. Affection was practically none existent in their family. All there was was honour and chastising since everything Filkins did seemed to be wrong. He grew up hating that word, honour. His father always threw it in his face when he was in trouble. He was always 'dishonouring him' or 'bringing shame to the family' or 'in need of discipline'. In the end he just shipped him to America on an 'exchange program' just so Filkins wouldn't be a blemish on his precious fucking honour.

Seeing that token of his so called pride sparked a thought inside Filkins' merciless mind. In all honesty, he'd thought of doing this to Ronnie before. He's even had the occasional dirty dream involving the younger man but he'd always lost his drive when his loyal puppy came wagging his tail at a single call of his name. Besides, though he would never admit it, a part of him did care for the adolescent since he was the closes thing he'd ever had to a friend, here or in China. But, Ronnie came to him so the rules of the game changed...

Ronnie cracked one eye open and saw Filkins move past him to reach for something above. Panic began to grip his heart though he didn't know why. His mind was sluggish and slow but then he saw the weapon in the young adult's hand and he flinched away, raising himself on his arms and ready to dart away. Filkins always used that blade to threaten him and on one occasion he'd even sliced the skin across his back for his 'disobedience'. It wasn't bad enough to scar but Ronnie could still remember the cold sting of the metal cutting into his flesh.

'Calm down. Don't piss yourself.' Filkins drew out the katana, filling the silence with the sound of the blade scraping against the decorated case. Ronnie watched Filkins carefully, frozen in a fight or flight position. Submitting was also an option... 'I'm not going to use the sword.' To prove his point Filkins placed the blade on the nightstand beside the bed unceremoniously and once the weapon left his fingers Ronnie exhaled with relief. 'Just the sheathe.' A Cheshire Cat grin stretched Filkins' lips and Ronnie's alarm bells began bellowing in wide spread panic but it was too late to run. The older man moved back behind Ronnie and grasped his hips, pulling him closer.

'Filkins? Wh-What are you going to do?' But all he got in return was a wider grin.

When Ronnie felt something hard press against his entrance, something that was definitely not attached to a human body, he went rigid. More oil was tilted over his skin and it certainly helped with the intrusion but Ronnie automatically tried to squirm away, twisting his body too suddenly. The unyielding case scraped against his flesh and he yelped in pain. Filkins pulled him back a split second later, repositioning him so the sharp pain was pacified.

'I told you it'll feel a lot better if you listen to me. If you fight me, you'll be torn apart.' Ronnie winced at the word torn, something which wasn't lost to the other. 'Shhhh. You'll be having fun soon enough. Trust me.' Ronnie never thought he'd ever trust someone like Filkins but here he was, in a very compromising position, turned boneless under the older man's fingertips. And the most fucked up things of the whole messed up situation was that he did, he did trust Filkins...

He stilled and, much like the first time he found himself in this position, he concentrated on the rhythm of his own breathing. He was at least grateful Filkins was going slow and well sleeked...And once he gave into the feeling rather than fight them his muscles began to relax instantly, already used to having something stretch them apart. It didn't take long for that newly discovered spot to be reached and Ronnie moaned, feeling that intense pleasure spark all along his nerves but while he expected for the object to be pulled out and thrust back in, it continued to push further.

The younger bully's eyes widened and air refused to enter his lungs. The length continued to rub against his spot, sending messages to his pleasure sensors nonstop and the further it drove the more painful said pleasure became. Ronnie felt like he was burning with ecstasy. His upper body fell onto the bed, his fingers desperately fisting the sheets, while tears began to gather at the corners of his eyes. Filkins seemed to find switches in him he didn't even know existed and that was great but when they were all turned on simultaneously...had that been a light bulb they were talking of it would have burned out, shattering in a flash of light. Ronnie felt much the same way and the tears began to fall down his cheeks though he still couldn't form any words or move to alert Filkins that he was going to die.

But Filkins had been keeping a close eye on Ronnie's face. He saw the gathering tears but he pushed further, wanting to reach the very edge of the younger man's limits. Nearly half the sheath was enclosed in sultry flesh and Filkins smirked. Who would have assumed Ronnie had such high prospects of becoming a top dollar whore? He pulled the unyielding case out in one motion and Ronnie's yell of surprise bounced off the walls. The adolescent wasn't sure he was able to move a single finger but the sweet breath of life flooded his respiratory canals and he inhaled greedily.

Filkins gave him a second but not a moment more, just until he had a chance to throw the katana sheathe to the floor and run his eyes over his friend's delicious body one last time. Ronnie was still aching and needy, his member painfully hard, and once the attention paid to his back door was gone the need hit him like a fast moving train. He needed, wanted, more. A soft moan left his panting lips when he felt Filkins' powerful hands running down his spine all the way from the nape of his neck to rest on his hips.

'I'm going to enjoy this.' He felt a stir down south and he took a deep breath, inhaling Ronnie's scent which was already mingling with his own accumulated odder all over the bed covers. The most affective aphrodisiac...

Faster than Ronnie could yelp, Filkins flipped him over with exaggerated ease and joined his lips with the parted ones. Ronnie's hips bucked upwards and not only did their needs meet but their chest pressed together. They could feel each other's heartbeats reverberate through their skeletal system like vibration through a tuning fork, orchestrating a frenzied melody. Filkins' fingers tangled with Ronnie's, pressing them down, one on each side of his head, and with one powerful roll of his hips he was in. Ronnie's accepting moan ignited every branching and rooting nerve spreading under Filkins' skin.

Filkins broke away from Ronnie and rose up on his knees so he could thrust in deeper and harder. The younger bully's legs twisted around Filkins' waist and strong hands pressed on his hips approvingly. Thanks to his preparing, Ronnie was more than capable of dealing with the punishingly fast pace set by the more experienced man from the very start. Even if he wished to go slow Filkins' patience snapped a long time ago, leaving him with nothing but the need to usurp everything that was Ronnie with a hunger akin starvation.

Ronnie's larynx gave way and profanities the like he didn't even know existed inside the contents of his mind streamed out. He begged for Filkins to take him with a lewdness that would make a red light district dancer blush. In all honesty, he didn't even realize what he was saying anymore. It was like his internal filter was rendered useless, much like when he was under the influence of considerable amounts of alcohol. Then Filkins' name left his lips and he continued to chant it, like a mantra, his whispers steadily turning to screams of desperation.

Filkins' nostrils flared, the sound of skin slapping skin drifting to his ears, mingled with all the provocative sounds conjured by Ronnie's dirty mouth. He drove in with the intent to destroy, to bring down the last of Ronnie's defensive walls, to corrupt him and the younger man opened below him like an eager flower receiving the first morning sunrays. Feeling Ronnie's fingers on his lower arms, his nails scratching at his skin clumsily but ferally, Filkins mashed his lips with the other pair. Their tongues lashed at each other while Ronnie's arms moved to grasp Filkins' shoulders, holding on like a falling man would to the edge of a cliff.

For all his innocence, Ronnie's body was doing a fantastic job of meeting all of Filkins' trusts with a buck of the hips. The timing was surprisingly good, especially considering the hectic pace set by their wild instincts. Ronnie's damp hair twisted with the motions so powerful they rocked the entire bed and fresh perspiration cascaded down their restless frames.

But when Filkins unconsciously lowered himself just low enough for his abdomen to rub against Ronnie's forgotten member, it all became too much. The younger bully bridged his neck and spine in a beautiful display of dexterity and choked on his indecision weather to scream Filkins' name, gasp or moan. The most powerful orgasm of his young life tore through him and ravaged his already overloaded senses. His fingers and toes twitched and convulsed, intense pleasure riding even those areas of his sensitive body. He was vaguely aware of a few things around him, like the way his arms and legs suddenly felt as heavy as logs and descended limply to the bed, or the way Filkins continued to ride him even if he was threading the edge of unconsciousness, or the sound of the older man's groans and laboured breathing.

Filkins watched Ronnie's gathered pleasure erupt and seeing his expression contort like that made him rut harder inside the now placid tunnel. He had to hold Ronnie's hips up since they no longer bucked to meet him. His eyes glanced frugally to the other's stomach and saw the white substance contrasting against the tanned skin. Low moans continued to flow out of Ronnie's throat even though Filkins knew he was already out. The lights were on but nobody was home. Seeing the spent face, eyes furrowed close, lips open invitingly, skin flushed seductively, Filkins reached his own high and he gladly threw himself over the proverbial edge. The fall was ecstatic and then he hit the surface of the ocean, feeling his very bones rattle from the impact.

It was the first time, after sex, he'd ever felt so content and so exhausted his limbs simply couldn't bear his weight anymore. He crashed on the bed, truly approaching its softness for once, careful to land beside Ronnie rather than on top of him. His raging heart pumped blood throughout his system with a ferocity which threatened to burst his eardrums. That and his ragged breathing were the only things registering that very instant...The rest of the world dissolved into nothingness and he couldn't give a rat's ass.

Naturally he was the first to regain his bearings, having experienced sex before though never quite this intensely, and he rolled to face the recuperating boy beside him. He pushed his upper body up on his elbow, so he could see Ronnie better, and studied this side of his friend he'd never seen before. Without thinking, he ran his fingers, uncharacteristically gently, up the lean arm and throat, over the rosy lips and soft cheek. He pulled back as if burned when the younger bully stirred though his eyes remained softly closed. Filkins glanced over the body one last time, committing it to memory, before he slapped the cheek with the back of his hand softly.

'Hey. Wake up sleeping beauty. It's still daylight outside.' Ronnie groaned but reluctantly did as he was told, his eyes squeezing tight before opening slowly. A stray shiver ran through him at the drop in temperature, his sweat quickly cooling, and the memory of what they had done came running back to him. He sat up abruptly, ignoring the slight pain registering around his waist region, the aches still too fresh to hurt too badly, and...stilled because he didn't really know what to do next...Filkins looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a playful smirk, finding Ronnie's after sex reaction highly amusing.

'Um...' Ronnie began to fidget with his fingers and Filkins sighed.

'What is it this time?' What the hell else could possibly be bothering the guy?! Couldn't he just wait a moment and bask in the aftereffects of his pleasure?...He simply couldn't catch a break!

'I'm not trying to be a bitch and all but,...What do I do now? Do I pay you?' Filkins sat up as well. And here he though Ronnie couldn't possible surprise him anymore...

'Did you just call me a hooker?' Ronnie startled at the accusation, alarm widening his eyes. Upon closer inspection he understood why Filkins would think that...

'No! I just, I just never did this before...I don't know what to do next.' His eyes fell to the ground and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He silently prayed for forgiveness, hoping Filkins wouldn't beat him up for his ignorance and accidental insult. But the only thing Filkins did was let loose another exasperated breath and scratch the back of his head.

'No you idiot, you don't pay me. That's for hookers.' Ronnie glanced back up just as lost as to what came next and Filkins barely supressed the urge to sigh again. Normally he would have beaten a guy for far less but Ronnie was getting on his nerves and he didn't feel angry. It was those damn puppy eyes...He had to develop a resistance. 'Hmmm, I guess we're friends with benefits.'

'Friends with benefits? What does that mean? Are we going to share stuff now?' Ronnie's confusion deepened when Filkins burst into a fit of laughter. Unwilling to make an even bigger fool of himself Ronnie shut up and waited for the chuckles, at his address, to subside.

'You weren't kidding when you said you were a virgin.' Filkins couldn't help one final snicker when he saw the blush of embarrassment branching across Ronnie's face. 'Let me break it down for you. It means we'll be fuck buddies. You know, like we're gonna be friends and we're gonna have sex as well with no strings attached. Get it now?'

'Yeah...Yeah, I think so.' A soft smile stretched Ronnie's lips and Filkins didn't fight the impulse to ravish them just one more time. They tasted just as good as the first time and just as intoxicating.

'Good. Now get some rest because tonight you're not sleeping a wink.'

* * *

**What a perfect solution to all of it hm? XD I hope you liked the read and if u can, please leave a review. I'll deeply appreciate it and it's my only reward...so...you know...XD (did my guilt trip have any effect?...O3O)**

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


End file.
